UniLog: The end of high school and seven weeks off
by Gwestial
Summary: Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, Melpmaen and Lindir are finnaly in Lorien and are staying with Haldir, Rumil and Orophin. Rumil's a complete bore and Orophin's never aloud to have any fun. Let games, alcahol and Hippy partys ensue! FINALLY UPDATED!
1. Introduction

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

AN: This story (If people like it) will be the first story in a series about the trials of six best friends making their way through university and living under one roof. The first part is about their seven weeks off before they start. It pretty much involves their weird families, four weeks of pissing everyone off in Lorien and two weeks of decorating and furnishing their new house (aka- The three bedroom semi).

_Let me know what you think. Constructive criticism will be happily welcomed and flames will be thoroughly laughed at. _

Introduction 

I'm Legolas. You _may_ remember me from such epics as 'The Lord of the rings' and…well actually that's all. But to tell you the truth that's not really important. In fact, when I'm not road tripping to Mordor with Hobbits, Men and a dwarf or stabbing orcs to death, I'm pretty normal. I'm just your average elven prince.

I'm a normal elf, with a normal life and family…sort of, and a normal group of friends…well that's a lie.

You see, in our group there's six of us, we're all elves and we've all know each other since playschool. Now we're leaving high school and we're on our way to university. Okay, if you want to get technical, we've just finished sixth form and are on our way to university but hey, same difference. We've bought a house between us and are all moving in, in around five weeks (two weeks before we start).

Anyway back to my friends. When I said that I lied about them being normal I wasn't completely wrong. Some of them are pretty normal, then again, some of them aren't. Balance it out and you get a very odd group of friends.

Firstly there's Elladan, if there was a normal scale, he would be at the top of it, close to boring actually. He's taking computer science. Computer science!. Though I guess he still has his crazy moments and we all love him anyway.

Then we have Lindir and Elrohir. Lindir's a musician and Elrohir…well he doesn't know what he wants to do. He knows what he's interested in though and is taking classes in psychology, fashion design and advertising. He's pretty darn good at all of them.

These two aren't particularly normal, but they're not exactly weird either. They're both happy just wearing jeans and T-shirts and sitting at the playstation or Nintendo for hours on end.

Next there's me. According to my friends I'm just confused. You couldn't really call me a grunger but then again, you couldn't really call me not a grunger either. I'm taking art, drama and philosophy- another weird mix but maybe that explains the fashion sense.

At the bottom of our metaphorical normal scale we have Haldir and Melpomaen. Haldir's a hippy with dreams of journalism and the less said about Mel the better…(GOTH, GOTH, GOTH, GOTH). But he's still a great friend.

What did I tell you, weird group or what? But even though we may be miss matched we are all very close and haven't really have any major arguments or fall outs in all the time we've known each other…well, except for that time when…oh and that other time with the…you know what? I'm going to stop talking now.#

TBC

Please Review


	2. Prologue

**University Log: **

**The end of high school and Seven weeks off**

_Wow, I'm updating, and in the same week as I put the intro up, yay. Thanks to Elven Dragon Rider for the review. Wow my first review…hopefully to be followed by more…nudge, nudge wink, wink._

_Anyway, a quick note on the format of the story. I felt like being weird and so I'm telling it using both third person and extracts from the characters diaries, they're probably to old and manly for diaries but hey the story wouldn't work otherwise. Extracts are in italics and have the name of the character whose extract it is right above it. But that's enough of me talking._

_ONWARDS! _

**Prologue**

"Ten minutes left and we'll never have to see this horrid boarding school again," Lindir shouted a little too loud.

"Shhh, don't anger it" Elrohir whispered

"Oh sorry"

_**Lindir- **__We have the worst head of sixth form. He has a sort of fetish for keeping people after class so we all have to be really careful. I'm sure he doesn't like me though because it always seems to be my fault when he does._

"Oh," Legolas sat up from his hunched position over his sketchbook, "Guess what."

"Aww, I hate this game" Haldir whined, "I always lose"

"Fine then, I'll just tell you. Well, I phoned the estate agent the other day" Legolas said, receiving a chorus of 'yay' and 'what did he tell you', "He said that everything's finally gone through and the house is now all ours."

"That's great!" Lindir shouted again, "Sorry."

_**Lindir- **__Okay maybe it is just always my fault._

"He said we could move in, in four weeks"

"Why can't we move in straight away?" Elladan asked

"Because we can't, I didn't ask why, we just can't okay"

_**Legolas- **__I hate estate agents!_

"Dude, chill," Haldir said

"I don't like talking to estate agents, they're forever trying to rip you off and…wait…Haldir, why are you laying under our chairs?"

"Have you ever noticed all the great colours down here?"

"You mean…the chewing gum?" Melpomaen asked

"Yeah…oh, wow black"

"Where?" Mel was already on his way down to join Haldir, "Wow, I've got to find myself some of this."

"Okay…that's weird," Elladan said

_**Elladan- **__I think my friends are insane_

"Eh, we've seen worse" Legolas laughed

"You mean like the time Haldir tried to tie dye his hair?" Lindir asked, "Then again, Haldir tries to tie dye everything."

"Yeah and I succeed most of the time too. How was I to know that it would just go orange? Then again it did look kind of cool."

"Sure it did." Elladan said sarcastically.

"He's right about the weirdness though, I mean come on, just look at Mel's face," Elrohir added.

"Hey, I resent that," came Melpomaen's voice from under the chairs

"I meant the piercing"

"I don't have that many"

"What do you mean not that many, lets count shall we" Legolas said

"Well, there's how many going up your left ear?" Elrohir asked

"Seven."

"And your left?"

"Only two"

"Then there's the hoop through your nose" Lindir said

"And the peircing in the centre of your lip and on each side"

"Yeah…well…shut up!"

"And what about the hoop going through your…"

"Don't you dare Legolas!"

"Oh no, dare" Elrohir said

"You can't just say that and not tell us," Lindir added

"I'm sorry but I'm sworn to secrecy."

"Then how do you know?" Elladan asked

"I just happened to walk into the bathroom at the wrong moment."

"Ewww, It's not…"

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no and NO!" Mel screeched, "Just let it go"

_**Elladan- **__Yup, defiantly insane_

"Still, I don't care how weird they both are, I still can't believe that they're laying underneath chairs. We're not kids anymore." Elladan frowned

"We may not be kids but we're not boring either."

"Oh come on Legolas. They're laying under chairs looking at 'pretty colours'"

"So…infact"

_**Elladan- **__The growing up conversation lasted for at least another five minutes and by the end of it all five of them were laying under chairs and all that came out of it was the bloody head of sixth keeping us back at the end of THE LAST DAY! __I really don't understand how my brother can be taking Psychology in uni when he needs so much help himself._

_

* * *

_

"Well I think that's the last of it," Melpomaen said, they had just finished packing their belongings into their cars, well actually they had just finished packing their stuff into Elrohir's two seater, open top, vintage Aston Martin and Haldir's pink Volkswagen campervan. Legolas and his Orange Cortina were off in the opposite direction, back to Mirkwood and although Haldir was on his way back home to Lorien he said he would take the long way that passes through Rivendell so that he could take Elladan, Elrohir, Lindir and Mel's stuff seeing as Elrohir's car left little room for luggage. Elrohir was going to take Elladan as his brother couldn't drive and was the smallest threat to his car, Haldir was going to take Melpomaen as he couldn't drive either and Lindir was to drive his moped.

"I can't believe we're leaving." Elrohir said

"I know, it's like the end of an era," Haldir added

"Not a very good era, but an era all the same" Legolas laughed

"So what are you guys up to over the holiday?" Elladan asked

"Shut up Elladan, your just gona depress me!" Elrohir turned to the others, "He's planned our whole seven weeks"

"Oh Elladan! Don't worry Elrohir, as soon as the house is ready we can drive up and start decorating and I'm sure Mel and Lindir will come and visit even if Haldir and I can't"

"Aww, thanks Legolas" Elrohir looked at his brother, "I bet if he was my brother I wouldn't want to hurt myself right now."

"What! Come on Ro, if I don't plan ahead then you'll just spend seven weeks wearing baggy t-shirts and pyjama bottoms while watching TV, eating, playing on game consoles and just generally wasting air."

"No I wouldn't."

"Um, yes you would."

"Erm, no I wouldn't."

"You so would."

"I so would not."

"Oh face it Elrohir, you probably would." Lindir said, "Though I don't see what's wrong with that, it's all I plan on doing" He added to the agreement of the others.

"Exactly" said a smug looking Elrohir

With the argument over the group said goodbye to Legolas before starting on the long drives back to their respective homes.

_**Elladan- **__They're all just so lazy sometimes, what a waste of time._

_TBC_

_Please Review _


	3. Day 1 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

I'm back again, o would have uploaded sooner but I think all my teachers had something about me last week and I've been getting non stop homework, that and I'm supposed to be training for my Tae Kwon do grading which is on Wednesday. Oh well. The nest few chapters will be quite short and told through the characters diary entries, it will hopefully get better when I get to week two.

**Chapter 1.1 (aka, day 1, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_Okay, I've just found out that my entire childhood was a lie. You see I was living under this pretence of having quite a normal father and normal advisors but oh, how wrong I was. My dad had decided he wants to spend a load of 'father son' time together before I leave for uni but the thing is, he's REALLY strange! _

_Add that to the fact that tonight I walked in on my fathers chief advisor, his assistant, the head chef and our seneschal playing naked twister and you have a rather group of people. Let's just say that that's a sight I won't forget in a hurry, seeing as it will never leave my nightmares._

_What's happened to all the normality! I only got back this morning and already I've been confused, scared and thoroughly disturbed. (Seriously, it was naked twister, oh that image will never leaver me)_

_It can't get any weirder though…can it?_

_**Elladan: **_

_Everyone is completely busy, no one is paying any attention to Elrohir or me, we are being left to our own devices and no one has bothered us all day!_

_THIS IS GREAT!_

_We've played scrabble six times, gone for a long walk in the gardens and I even got Elrohir to sit and read a book. If the rest of the seven weeks is like this I'm going to be in heaven! Though I don't understand why Elrohir keeps running away. He said he was going to the bathroom and I didn't see him again for four hours. Stupid brother, he just can't see the greatness of scrabble. _

_**Elrohir:**_

_I'M BORED!_

_**Melpomaen:**_

_For once in my life, I really don't have anything to write. That's probably because I haven't left my room all day but who can blame me. I walk in the door and I have an argument with my parents, I unpack my stuff and I have an argument with my parents, I walk into the kitchen and I have a bloody argument with my parents! Sometimes I wonder why I even bother coming home._

_It's always the same argument too, 'Look at those clothes', 'what's wrong with your face', 'Is that another piercing!' Apparently proper young boys don't walk around looking like demons, wearing makeup and punching holes through their faces. But I really don't care. _

_Hence the reason I'm in here, after three arguments in the space of two hours I had just had enough so I slammed my door, locked myself in and have been playing Judas priest and Metalica extremely loudly ever since. How I'm gona put up with seven weeks of this I don't know, I might have to run away. I got a pleading phone call from Elrohir earlier so I could go and save him from Elladan, but then again Elladan may end up bribing me into playing scrabble if I do that. On second thoughts, I may be safer in my room._

_**Lindir:**_

_As soon as I got in, all hell let lose, my mum was shouting and on the verge of tears and my sister was screaming back while playing Destiny's child on full volume. My mum took one look at me hugged me and begged me to sort her out before walking straight out the door saying something about a sedative. Turns out my sister's boyfriend of five years just dumped her. Though how she could have had a boyfriend that long and still only just be going into year ten I don't know. _

_I managed to calm her down and she told me what happened before convincing me to sit in front of the TV, eat chocolate ice cream and watch chick flicks with her…I think I can see what I'll be doing for seven weeks._

_**Haldir: **_

_Rumil is so boring! I got home and he was gardening and the first thing he said was 'don't disturb Orophin.' He has poor Orophin revising for his GCSE's during the holiday. He's going into year 11, not going off to university and he's already almost a straight A student. I mean, look at me, I'm off to uni and I haven't even thought of looking through my syllabus or at what I need to learn and I'm not bothered. It's the holidays! Then he had the cheek to throw me out of the house; apparently I'm too colourful and will distract Orophin! I told him to take a chill pill and he just threw some money at me and told me not to come back until after dinner. He's not that much older than me. I think he's just jealous because he dropped out of uni. Oh well, tomorrow starts my plan to free Orophin and I may even try to get Rumil to chill out a bit…either that or I'll really piss him off by making a load of long distance phone calls to my friends, in fact I think I'll do that._

TBC

Please review


	4. Day 2 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**Chapter 1.2 (aka, day 2, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_I got up this morning to find 'activity charts' stuck to my ceiling, all of my walls and both sides of my door. I think my dad was trying to tell me something. Today's activity: a father son fishing trip._

_The thing is, I would hardly have called it as such, infact I would have called it a father against son fishing trip. First he made me carry the boat then he announced happily once we had got there that he had forgotten the bate and that I would have to go and get it (of course he wouldn't let me drive his car) so I had to walk all the way to the palace and back again. It was me who did all the fishing and to top it off, at the end, he threw me into the lake and refused to let me into his precious car, as I was too wet. (Seems like something in would do, but still) Great day, I think not._

_**Elladan:**_

_Another day of pure bliss. Elrohir wanted to go and play tennis but I managed to get him away from that idea in favour of a less active pass time aka. Chess. I won every game and after losing my brother for another four hours I decided that he's not aloud to go to the bathroom anymore…He'll come around eventually._

_**Elrohir:**_

_SO BORED!_

_**Melpomaen:**_

_Hungry…so hungry. My parents both 'happened' to have the day off of work today and because of this I haven't left my room once. Elrohir came over earlier and gave me his last Rolo but he soon go caught by Elladan and dragged back to the last homely house to continue his tenth game of chess. He invited me but I politely declined…actually I told him that I would rather die. So in the end I decided to play my drums really loud and sing a song about chocolate until my parents got the picture. I got a packet of skips thrown under my door but no chocolate so I guess I'll just have to 'hint' louder._

_**Lindir:**_

_I think I was supposed to have been a girl. All they do is eat chocolate and watch Rom Com's. I've eaten six bars of dairy milk, three packets of skittles and almost a whole tub of chocolate ice cream, while watching Hugh Grant in…well I forget the names but he's in an awful lot of them and get this, my mum is actually encouraging this. Gullible or what?_

_**Haldir: **_

_My long distance phone call idea didn't work. I was kicked out of the house again instead before I even had a chance to make one phone call and judging by a text I got from Elrohir, he really needs the phone call. I just don't get why I keep being thrown out. All I did this morning was listen to T Rex and play my tambourine. There's just no understanding some people._

TBC

Please review


	5. Day 3 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN:** Sorry it's taken so long, but I have exams and like a ton of coursework to deal with, but it's here now so enjoy and I'll try to update quicker next time.

**Chapter 1.3 (aka, day 3, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_And there I was thinking that fishing and naked twister were bad when really it just turn out that I had never played golf with my dad before__I'M IN SO MUCH PAIN! The idiot woke me up at 5:30 this morning with cymbals and that in itself can't exactly be described as normal behaviour but then when we arrived at the golf course he found it necessary to give me an hour and a half lecture on safety before proceeding to know every one of his golf balls at me! I have about sixteen ball shaped bruises covering my body now, and I mean ALL of my body. Ouch!_

_**Elladan:**_

_Wow! Erestor's been really busy this week so he actually let Elrohir and I re-categorising his library. We've been doing it all day, it's been so relaxing and I've ha G4's album on repeat. What a great day._

_**Elrohir:**_

_JUST TOO BORED!_

_**Melpomaen:**_

_I spent the day in custody. I walked into a shop, didn't buy anything and got accused of stealing because I worship the devil. I wasn't aware that I worshiped anything! Apart from possibly Nightwish (best band ever). I then got four freakishly long lectures from my parents and am once again locked in my room again, but this time not by choice. In a very bad mood now._

_**Lindir:**_

_I've gained weight! No wonder women spend so much time worrying about their weight. It's because they spend so much time getting over boys! Their method is HIGHLY over rated, makes you feel sick after a while and doesn't help them in their 'I must keep as thin as a stick' mission, in fact it just gives them more to moan about and now look I'm moaning that I've put on two stone and I'm honestly not sure why I care so much. I've been spending way too much time with my sister!_

_**Haldir:. **_

_I didn't even bother asking to get into the house last night. Instead, I pitched a tent in the garden and slept out there. Much more natural is you ask me. I've got a stash of food and I don't really need to wash so I can stay out here as long as I need to. The only problem is boredom; I have a very short attention span. So, I've decided I'm going to invent something…I'm just not sure what yet._

TBC

Please review


	6. Day 4 week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN:** I'm back! Finally! Very sorry about the wait but by the end of term I was spending almost every night doing some sort of coursework or revision and I've also been on holiday (SCOTTLAND BABY!) But the good news is while on holiday I wrote like eight chappies so expect daily updates…if I get lots of nice reviews. Yum, bribery. Sorry…sooooooo, here you go. Oh and just a reminder for anyone getting pissed off with the diary entries (I know I'm getting pissed off with writing them) they are only for the first week.

**Chapter 1.4 (aka, day 4, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_I'm beginning to see a bit of a pattern with the days I'm spending with my dad. I always seem to end up worse off! Whether it's golf balls, water or the horror of naked twister (still haven't got over that one), it's always me and today was no exception!_

_We went out cycling, easy enough right? Not with my dad! I'm still not quite sure whether he can cycle or not. Throughout the whole trip he was either cycling miles behind me and wobbling about or speeding off way ahead of me (whether or not this was due to him losing control of the pedals I don't know), but his speeding resulted in me cycling right into a tree and, yes, yet another bruise to add to the collection. _

_**Elladan:**_

_There isn't much to say about today. Elrohir and I had a documentary day. Of course my brother fell asleep a few…hundred times but I'm sure he still enjoyed it._

_**Elrohir:**_

_I DON'T THINK ANYONE UNDERSTANDS JUST HOW BORED I AM!_

_**Melpomaen: **_

_Today I did something I swore I'd die before doing. I removed all my piercings (even the one…ummm…yeah anyway) I raided my dads' closet (Him and mum have gone away to the other side of Rivendell for the rest of the holidays. YES!) And I…I…I dressed up as a chav. I then walked right back into the shop I was arrested in yesterday and this time I actually stole something and guess what, I didn't get caught! DISCRIMINATION! That's what it is!_

_**Lindir:**_

_Started brand new exercise regime _

_Gave up on brand new exercise regime _

_Sister saw ex-boyfriend with another girl_

_Back on sofa with ice cream and Hugh grant _

**Overall Weight loss: Minus two pounds **

_**Haldir:**_

_I went out to the shops today to buy the materials I need for my invention, I then spent the rest of the day inventing in my tent. Orophin came out a few times to give me food but other than that I've been on my own. This is gona be the best invention ever!_

TBC

Please reveiw


	7. Day 5 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

AN: I'm not sure if I've told you, but Lindir's sister's name is Mirial

**Chapter 1.5 (aka, day 5, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_Father son shopping trip! Father son shopping trip! (Or as my dad called it, 'Man shopping') What a great day. Nothing went wrong…granted I lost a bet and spent the entire day in a skirt, but that doesn't matter. NEW CLOTHES! My dad and I spent hundreds on ourselves and he actually doesn't have that bad a fashion for someone that's the same age as Lord Elrond. Maybe he's not as chronically insane as I though he was. Oh well. SHOPPING!_

_**Elladan:**_

_Is it just me or do people not appreciate the sky enough. I had this dream last night and the sky just decided to break into pieces and fall because it was sad that no one appreciated it. (I must have eaten something strange before bed). But it made me realise that the sky was right. It's not appreciated enough, so I decided that Elrohir and I would have a 'lie on the grass and appreciate the sky' day. I think Elrohir really enjoyed it because he didn't complain once…either that or he was asleep._

_**Elrohir:**_

_I'VE NEVER BEEN SO BORED IN MY LIFE! _

_**Melpomaen:**_

_I decided to have a composing day (i.e. I had nothing better to do) I wrote some songs, did a couple of sketches and wrote some gothy poetry to go in mine and Legolas' gothy poetry book which he says will one day be a best seller…yeah, sure. _

_**Lindir:**_

_We ran out of food at precisely 11:47 this morning so I had to think up something quickly before Mirial's mind travelled to other things (aka ex boyfriend) so we made cakes. I'm actually quite proud of myself, I didn't burn anything and the cakes tasted pretty damn good. Spent the rest of the day playing pictionary, which I lost – I can't draw to save my life – and eating the cake._

_**Haldir:**_

_Ummm…I exploded my tent_

_PLEASE REVIEW…PLEASE, I didn't get any for the last chapter and I'm not above begging. Pretty pweeese _


	8. Day 6 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN: Thank yous to HypaLegoLovers, Elven dragon rider and fluffybunny81 for their great reviews. Here's another chappie. Getting close to the end of week one now folks! WoHo! **

**Chapter 1.6 (aka, day 6, week 1)**

_**Legolas:**_

_Today my dad took me to a football match. I don't actually like football but t was fun all the same, we were in the front row and after shouting constant abuse at the players he fell into the field and ended up being chased by a lot of angry, sweaty elves AND to make matters worse, the press were there too! I'm not sure he had a much fun as I did watching him but he was still laughing at the end of it and even allowed some pictures to be taken of us. But hey, I may be having fun with my father but who says that means I can ditch my friends! PARTY BABY!_

_**Elladan:**_

_Stupid friends ruin everything. And I was having such a great day too A. Lion King Marathon along with scrabble and tons of quinche. Does it get better than that! My brother though it did, he kept trying to escape and then he agreed to stupid Haldir's stupid idea which meant I had to agree because everyone else did and…well… I don't want to be left out!_

_**Elrohir:**_

_Decided to attempt suicide with a pencil today but my bloody brother won't even let me die without a fight. I was just about ready to resign my self to a never ending trail or mind numbing boredom when saint Haldir called…I'm now officially in love with him._

_**Melpomaen:**_

_Didn't do much today, bored already. Watched a few history documentaries (I have a freakishly dweeby love of history), ate some stuff. Oh and I got a phone call from Hal! I may actually have some fun this summer!_

Lindir:

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh. Who lives in a pineapple under the sea _

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he _

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_If nautical nonsense be something you wish_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_Then flop on the deck and plop like a fish_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_READY_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS_

_SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS! _

…_umm…guess what I've been watching all day! There's a Mr. Bean marathon on tomorrow but thanks to Haldir I won't be here tomorrow. Couldn't he have waited one more day? Oh well, maybe I could find a portable TV._

_**Haldir:**_

_RUMIL'S AGREED TO LET MY FRIENDS SPEND THE HOLIDAYS AT MY HOUSE!_

**That's it! No more diary entries! YES! You have no idea how hard those were to write. **

**I've drawn a sketch of each of the characters and their weeks (I was very bored on my way home from Scotland, NINE HOURS!) They're not good as they were drawn in the car and probably all look like the same person but hey, if you wana take a look just leave your e-mail address.**

**Next up: The guys get ready to leave for Haldir's place. **


	9. Day 7 Week 1

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN: Sorry about the wait but I had to spend all of yesterday with my AUNT! (shivers) not a good thing I assure you, but here's the next chapter and I'm gonna try and post two chappies a day from now on as I (mostly) have the time now.**

_**HypaLegoLovers: **I KNOW! Lindir's my new best friend to. ALL HAIL SPONGEBOB! _

_**RMC: **I love Legolas and Mel too, their two of my faves to write. There may be a bit of a delay on the pics as my scanner is officially a bit dead (R.I.P) but I will get them too you as soon as poss_

_**Elven Dragon Rider: **I agree, spongebob does rock! Thanks for all your great reviews._

**Chapter 1.7 (aka, day 7, week 1)**

"Why isn't he here yet Lindir? Why? Please tell me why!"

Elrohir, Elladan, Lindir, Melpomaen and the newly arrived Legolas were in front of the last homely house with Elrond and Glorfindal waiting for Glorfindal to arrive. And yes, before you ask, the five friends _were_ all off to stay in Lorien _with_ Haldir but he had offered to drive up to Rivendell and drive with them back to his home. It sound stupid but like usual, he had his reasons – one being the fact that Legolas and Elrohir's cars didn't have enough boot space for five (as like I've said, Elladan and Mel couldn't drive and Lindir drove a moped) and the other was because he wanted to stay out of Rumil's way.

But Haldir was yet to arrive. It was getting dark (they were gona do an overnight trip), it was getting cold and Elrohir was becoming unbearable

_**Elrohir- **Stupid Haldir!_

"He'll be here soon El, why are you so impatient all of a sudden?" Lindir asked him. Everyone else had abandoned the poor elf when they had realised what sort of mood the younger twin was in and Legolas and Melpomaen had suddenly become very interested in what whatever Elladan was saying.

"I just don't want to spend any more time listening to my brother talking about what fun we had this week. It was hell!"

_**Elrohir- **Stupid Elladan!_

"Oh it can't have been that bad."

"Not that bad! I've been playing chess, scrabble, organising the Library, 'appreciating the sky' and watching the Lion King!"

"Okay I take it back that does sound kind of bad"

"You think!"

"What are you two arguing about?" Legolas came and sat next to Elrohir on the side of the road.

"We weren't arguing. Elrohir was just telling me about his week with his brother."

"Oh yeah, I've heard…a lot."

"Oh yes, lets not forget the one phone call I managed to have every night before 'the twin' dragged me off again." Elrohir suddenly let out a laugh, "Have you told anyone else about your week."

"No not yet."

"Did you gain weight?" Lindir asked hopefully

"No. sorry Lin', not everyone's like you."

"Darn. Well then, at least tell me that it explains all the bruises."

"Now _that's _something it does do. But before that, I have better gossip. Did you guys hear about Mel getting arrested?"

"What!" The two shouted eyes wide in surprise.

"Melpomaen! Get over here!" Elrohir yelled pointed to the spot next to Legolas who was covering his ears.

"Ummm…why?"

"Could you shout any louder?" Legolas shouted in Elrohir's ear.

"Ouch."

"I know!"

"Now who's arguing Legolas?" Elrohir said smugly.

"Oh piss off." He said but Elrogir just hugged him.

"You love me really." Elrohir laughed.

"Yeah sureI do" Legolas replied sarcasticly.

"Sooo, Mel." Lindir started, "What's this I hear about custody?"

"Legolas!"

"What?" The prince asked innocently, rubbing the spot on his arm that Mel had just punched, "I didn't think it was supposed to be a secret."

"Wait, why is it that Legolas seems to know more about both your weeks than anyone else?" Lindir asked

"Because I'm greatly loved?" Legolas tried

"I highly doubt that" Elrohir laughed, laying his head on the princes shoulder and grinning.

"Well you're the one who phoned me every night, I haven't heard of you phoning anyone else this week and it would have cost less to phone Mel or Lindir, yet you still phoned me. Explain that?" Legolas pushed Elrohir off of his shoulder and looked smug.

"Yeah…well…hey Hal's here!" Elrohir quickly jumped up, closely followed by Melpomaen.

"Oh and Mel," The dark haired elf turned back to see Lindir grinning at him, "don't think you're getting out of telling us about your time in jail. Just wait 'till I tell Haldir"

"You wouldn't!"

Lindir shrugged and Mel gave chase leaving the rest of the group to pile stuff into Haldir's van and Laugh at the two chasing each other around the dark street.

"Lindir! Melpomaen! Here. Now!" Haldir shouted giving Glorfindal his newly bought camera. "It's picture time! I'm gona take one of us now and one of as at the end of the trip. It'll be a long journey."

"Great, it'll be even longer with Elladan on it" Elrohir said

"Hey!"

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked

"Oh you'll see."

The six friends lined up with their arms around each other; of course the picture Glorfindal took looked a little different. At the last minute Mel decided it would be fun to trip Legolas up and have him fall into Elrohir. So the picture ended up with Elrohir trying to grab Legolas. Mel Haldir and Lindir in hysterics and Elladan trying hard to look grown up and not laugh.

"What? I thought it would look more natural." Mel said when faced with Legolas and Elrohir's glares.

"They're all gonna be dead by the end of this trip aren't they" Glorfindel said as the group got ready to leave.

"Yup" The Elven lord agreed as his sons and their friends sped off, soon they couldn't see them any longer and all they could her was a mixture of Nightwish blasting out of the orange Cortina containing Legolas and Mel, The Beatles coming from Haldir's van and – to Elladan's dismay – The red hot chilli peppers coming from Elrohir's Aston Martin.

_**Haldir- **This is gonna be great! _

**TBC**

**Please Review **

**Next up: The drive doesn't go as smoothly as the six hoped it would.**


	10. Day 1 Week 2

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN: OMW SECOND WEEK! SECOND WEEK! Thanks for the reviews from Tami, Hypalegolovers and Elven Dragon Rider.**

**Chapter 2.1 (aka, day 1, week 2)**

"I need to stop."

"What! Again?"

"I need to go to the bathroom!"

"But you've been like NINE times today!"

"Yes and now I'm telling you that I need to go again!"

Elrohir sighed and started struggling to remove his mobile phone from his pocket while his brother yelled at him about keeping his eyes on the road. The younger twins' patience had been severely tested throughout the day and he was slowly but surely losing it and decided to make a mental note to get Mel to join him and throw Elladan in Legolas' car.

The group had been travelling since yesterday night. It was now night time on the next day and they had barely gotten anywhere other than gaining the knowledge that Elladan had bladder problems and Haldir's van liked to break down.

They had now stopped a total of _thirteen_ times!

"Phone the others and tell them to stop at the next rest stop."

"But they'll yell at me!"

"And you think I care, why?"

* * *

"Oh god Legolas!"

"What?"

"Phone call!"

"From?"

"Elladan!"

"Damn it Mel!"

"It's not my fault!"

"Yeah, but there's no one else here!"

* * *

"Oh, that elf doesn't need to stop again does he," Haldir whined. "Dude, that is sooo not cool."

* * *

Ten minutes later, the group had reached a rest stop.

"Oh thank goodness" Elladan said running off.

"Legolas!" Mel shouted before he closed the auto lock door of the Cortina, "You got the keys"

"Yeah!"

"Umm…guys?"

"Yes Haldir" Lindir asked cautiously, by the tone of his friends voice he knew the hippy didn't have anything particularly good to tell them.

"The campervan's dead."

"Oh not again!"

"No, it's actually dead. As if, you won't see this thing start again for a while"

Legolas, Mel and Elrohir just sighed

"But never fear!" Haldir shouted sticking his arm in front of him in a rather supermanish way, "I'm a member of the AA"

Everyone just sighed again

* * *

"Where are they?" Elladan whined, "We've been waiting for hours!"

"Don't worry," Haldir told him, "If you had seen the advert you would know that they can come to you no matter where you are."

_**Melpomaen: **No way, that would be stupid_ _I thought_ _and totally dismissed that idea, Haldir could never be that brain-dead I thought_. sigh _I just HAD to ask._

"Ummm, Haldir" Mel started, "Have you even phoned the AA"

"No, I forgot the number but it said on the advert that." He stopped to think for a moment… "Oh."

"Damn it Haldir! We're going to die here!" Elladan screamed

"Well…I thought…it's just that…sorry."

"Maybe I could drive to the nearest service station and see what I can do," Legolas suggested.

"Good idea, I'll come with you." Elrohir said, desperate to get away from his whiney sibling.

"Cool, Mel can I have the keys."

"I thought you had them"

"No, when we got out the car you shouted, got the keys"

"No I asked you, got the keys?"

Realisation suddenly dawned in Legolas' face, "My baby!" He ran too his car and looked through the the window to see the keys in the ignition. He turned to Melpomaen, "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!"

"ME! I didn't do anything! You're the one with hearing problems!"

"How is that? You're the one who said you had my keys when you didn't!"

"That's because you SAID you had them!"

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"Legolas?"

"WHAT…oh sorry Ro"

"How about we take my car, and get someone who can get into yours as well as start up Haldir's."

"Fine, but if anything happens to her" he pointed at Mel, "I will do something to cause you such immense pain."

"Come on 'Las"

Legolas turned to the younger twin "I'm coming, I'm coming," he look at Mel, "let that be a warning" and with that the prince jumped into Elrohir's car and they drove of in search of a service station.

"He's exactly like Elrohir"

"Elrohir can get like that too?" Mel asked, still in shock.

"Yep"

"Oh my god he hates me!" Mel suddenly cried

"Don't worry, he doesn't. He's just freakishly obsessed with his car," Lindir said, putting an arm around the distressed goth, "He'll get over it and you'll be friends again in no time."

"I hope so; I really thought he had them."

_**Legolas: **I'm such a bitch_

"Now this is something I like to call, 'failure to communicate' " Elladan said

"If you don't stop it I'll fail to communicate with your face!" Mel waved a fist at the older twin who shrank backwards.

"Sooooooo," Lindir said, wanted to change the subject before another argument broke out, "Prison, what's that like Mel?"

What?" Haldir and Elladan looked confused, Lindir just laughed.

"Mel went to prison last week"

"I did not!" Mel said when Haldir and Elladan turned shocked faces his way"…it was custody"

"Same difference" Lindir giggled, "So how did that happen"

"The shopkeeper thought I was shoplifting, even though they found absolutely no proof. He said it was because I worshiped the devil. So the next day I dressed up as a chav and stole a t-shirt and a ring from the same shop and didn't get caught…" He was interrupted by fits of laughter

"You…a…chav…" Haldir managed to get out through fits of laughter.

"I can't even imagine it" Elladan laughed and Lindir didn't say anything as he was now almost crying.

"It's not that funny" Mel said in a small voice when the laughter had died down.

"No, really, it is" Lindir corrected, "What else did you do last week."

"Not much, I locked myself in my room and my parents didn't feed me for the first couple of days 'cos we had like six arguments."

"No change there then" Elladan said

"No. What about you Haldir, as we all know about Elladan and fat boys' weeks"

"Shut up, it's not my fault my sister had a big break up."

"Wait, how do you know what I did last week?"

"Oh…umm. Elrohir told us." Lindir said

Haldir laughed, "I've never known anyone complain so much, except maybe you, but still Elrohir was…" He was stopped by Lindir's hand over his mouth.

"Haldir!" Mel snarled in warning

"He complained?"

"Like mad, he called it hell; he said you were the most…"

"HALDIR!"

"…lovely person in the world." Haldir tried but was stopped by seeing Elladan's crestfallen expression.

"I can't believe it. What did he say?"

_**Elladan- **I can't believe he felt like that_

"He said…"

"You know what, how about I tell him" Lindir said, once again putting his hand over Haldir's mouth to muffle his words.

"He just said that what you did…well…they wouldn't have been his choice of activities."

"Yeah, just in more words." Melpomaen added

"Oh."

Before they could talk anymore on the subject they saw a truck pull up with Elrohir's car closely following.

"Hey dudes' Elrohir said as he and Legolas dropped down to join the circle, "You alright?" He asked when he saw the melancholy look that had found its way onto his brothers' face.

"Oh, yeah I'm fine" Elladan gave his brother a grin but the younger twin could tell that something was wrong. 'He's probably just bored' he thought.

"Sid and Ted said that he would be at least an hour" Legolas said dropping down next to Mel and laying his head on the other elf's shoulder. "Love you" he said in childlike voice. Mel just laughed and told him that he better do.

_**Melpomaen: **Legolas is defiantly one of those people you just can't be mad at_

"So what did you do last week Legolas?"

"Get beaten up"

"What?"

"My dad beat me up…that actually sounds a bit child-abuseish"

"How?"

"Oh you know, golf balls, boats…trees."

"Trees!"

"Well that wasn't exactly his fault; it was more of an indirect accident."

"Right" The others didn't seem convinced

"Are you sure your not just REALLY clumsy" Haldir asked

"Yes! Well he threw me out of the boat, hit me with the golf balls, was speeding off on his bike causing me to chase his which therefore caused me to cycle into a tree. I had an awesome shopping spree and we went to a football match.."

"Yeah, I saw you in the paper" Lindir said. "You and your dad take a great picture"

"Yeah, and I did end up having a lot of fun with him…when he wasn't causing me injuries…oh, and I experienced naked twister."

"Naked twister?" Was the answer he got from everyone.

"Yeah, it's pretty self explanatory. But it was my dads' advisors doing it."

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

"I know. I'll have nightmares forever."

"And I thought I had a bad week."

"What did you do last week?"

"Yeah, tell us what you did Hal"

"Kay. Well I spent a lot of the time outside in a tent or just kicked out but I made the most far-out invention."

"Why were you in a tent?" Elrohir asked

"Because Rumil kicked me out, he's way too up tight."

"Is that all or did you have any big adventures we should know about? If you know what I mean." Melpomaen asked, winking

"Nope, well I did watch Wallace and Grommit and they were playing football and Grommit blew himself up to the size of a balloon so that Wallace couldn't get any goals and Wallace told him that that just wasn't cricket."

At that Legolas and Lindir burst into laughter.

"Well, there's definite selective humour there" Elrohir smiled as the two tried to calm themselves down, "what the hell is that anyway."

"Apparently is a saying, Orophin said that when something wasn't good people sometimes say it's not cricket." This caused more laughter to come from Legolas and Lindir.

"That is genius" Legolas said through his laughter, "We need to tell the world."

"We should write a book!" Lindir shouted

"Yeah…and call it 'what's not cricket!"

Again the two burst into laughter

"Umm, we're done with you're cars" One of the mechanics said cautiously, a bit afraid of the mad laughing teens. But Legolas soon snapped out again.

"My baby!"

* * *

And soon they were driving again. But before they got into the Aston Martin Elrohir stopped his brother to make sure he was okay. He knew Elladan sometimes didn't find the same sort of things funny as the rest of the group did but normally he would at least voice his distaste. But his twin had been completely silent.

"Elladan?"

"Yeah?"

"You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just…nothing."

"Okay." Elrohir said, opening the car.

"Ro?" Elrohir was stopped again before he got into the car.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry."

"For what?" Elrohir was generally surprised, 'what does he have to apologise to me about He looks really upset.' He thought.

"I'm sorry I made you're week hell."

The penny dropped, 'oh my word, who told him'

As if reading his twins mind, "Haldir said that you complained and Lindir told me why…I really am sorry Ro I didn't mean to make you want to kill yourself." Elladan looked as if he was about to cry.

Elrohir let out a laugh and went to hug his twin, "Elladan, your stupid you know that. It wasn't that bad, you know how overdramatic I am but you put you with me jut like I put up with the fact that how we spend our time is a just a _bit_ different."

Elladan gave a short laugh, "You sure?"

"Course I am." Elrohir grinned, "Now we better get going before they leave without us." The two got in the car, "Oh and Elladan, you couldn't do me a favour could you?"

"I don't know, what is it?"

"Could you try…just try…not to need the bathroom again."

"Can't make any promises" Elladan laughed

"Damn it!"

And off they went

**That's another chapter gone. Not sure if this one was that good though, let me know**

**Next up: Bedrooms and Bug problems**


	11. Day 2 Week 2

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**Chapter 2.2 (aka, day 2, week 2)**

The six friends arrived in Lorien and at Haldir's 'pad' late the next night and the first thing Haldir did was introduce them to his brother Rumil, though Orophin was already in bed.

"So this is them?" Rumil said a rather wary look on his face.

"Ummm…yeah. This is Lindir and he's Legolas and the other two are the twins Elladan and Elrohir and the one dressed all in black is Melpomaen, Mel for short."

"That thing's an elf."

"Yeah."

"Could've fooled me."

"Rumil!"

"And you're the one who has the mad king as a father?" he said turning to Legolas, "The one in the newspaper."

"Yup."

"Okay then." Rumil said before walking off, but not before coughing, "weirdoes" under his breath.

"Ignore him, he's in a near constant state of grumpiness at all times."

"Well I must say," Legolas looked thoughtful for a minute, "That's defiantly not cricket."

"No it's not, I'll add it to the book" Lindir said taking a notebook and pen out of his bag.

"Okay…anyway, we can un –pack everything else tomorrow but until then I'll tell you where your sleeping. We have three bedrooms and a spare so two are sleeping in the lounge which I have decided will be Mel and Elladan…because they're like total opposites. Lindir's gona sleep on the spare bed that pulls out from mine and Legolas and Elrohir can have the spare room, though there's only one bed."

"Oh great." Legolas and Elrohir said sarcastically.

* * *

"1…2…3"

"HA! Rock beats scissors I get the bed!" Legolas laughed

"How about best two out of three?" Tried Elrohir

"Erm…let me see…NO!"

"Darn."

* * *

"Mel! Will you stop fidgeting!"

"I can't I've got your feet in my face!"

"At least my toenails aren't painted black!"

"What difference does that make Elladan!"

"To me? A big difference!"

"Fine, you get your feet out of my face and I'll get my feet out of yours!"

"Fine!"

_**Elladan: **I'm going to kill Haldir for this! _

* * *

"Legolas?"

"Yeah"

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah"

"It's not what I think it is…is it?"

"It may be."

The two shrieked and Elrohir went for the light as Legolas jumped out of bed and the both came face to face with a HUGE moth."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"If there's on thing I hate more than anything it's moths!"

"Elrohir do something!"

"Me? You're the one who use to live in a realm covered in giant spiders!"

"Yeah, but there weren't any moths!"

"Oh my word, it's huge!"

"AHHH!" They screamed again as it flew by.

"We can't just leave it in here!"

"Well what are we gonna do then!"

"…Elrohir…get the pot"

Elrohir gasped, "The pot."

"Yes…the pot."

Elrohir went into his bag and retrieved a shiny sequin covered pot from it. The two were equally afraid of bugs and during one of Legolas' visits to Rivendell –in which the prince always shared a room with his best friend – Elrond had decided to gift the two with a pot to catch said bugs in and release the out the window.

"I think the pot needs to be less shiny." Elrohir commented

"Elrohir! This is no time to be questioning the greatness of the pot! Now catch it!"

"Me!"

"Yes you!"

"But…"

"Ahhh!" The moth flew past Legolas and he ran out the door. Elrohir sighed

"I guess I _am_ catching it."

All things considered Elrohir did quite well. He managed to catch the giant moth along with another one and a few strange looking green things while putting up with a squeaky prince and himself running away a couple of times too.

They were both now up in bed again and could hear a buzzing noise.

"Ummm…Legolas?"

"Yeah?"

"You don't fancy sharing that bed do you?"

"Please."

TBC

**Please review **


	12. Day 3 Week 2

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**Chapter 2.3 (aka, day 3, week 2)**

AN: Sorry about the wait guys, I've had like NO time in between coursework, exams, drama productions and auditions but after doing drama since Saturday and doing our first performance of Macbeth last night I've decided to take a day off of classes so instead I'm writing this…here goes…

Note: Most of this is told in the characters point of view just because I think it will get the situations across better.

It was 9:00 in the morning and no one else seemed to be up so Mel decided to _carefully_ get off of the couch he was sharing with Elladan and went to find a loo.

_**Melpomaen: **It started off as a normal morning…well normal in the way that I've just arrived to stay in a friend's house which I've never stayed in before and had just spent the night on a couch with Elladan…but that's beside the point. I woke up and decided I needed the bathroom so, like you do, I got up and found the bathroom…………………unfortunately I met Haldir's younger brother…_

The yawning elf was walking down the hall, searching for a bathroom when he caught his first glimpse of Haldir's younger brother Orophin…and Orophin caught his first glimpse of our lovely goth.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

_**Mel: **I think I scared the poor bugger half to death, I mean I'm the first to admit that after a night on a couch – before which I forgot to take my black makeup off – I'm a sight that even **I** don't like looking at. Poor thing. Oh well, I'll just have to make it up to him, in fact I think I have a couple of bottles of vodka in my bag. Everything's good after some Vodka…umm…How old is Haldir's other brother anyway?_

_**Orophin: **This morning I witnessed the scariest moment in my life. I met a strange creature with holes in…its face andblack smeared all around its eyes. Not the best way to start a morning._

* * *

By Haldir's request everyone was gathered in the front room, including a grumpy looking Rumil, and Orophin who was making sure he was the as far away as possible from the guy dressed head to toe in black. 

"Bro's I would like to properly introduce my friends. He grabbed the elf closest to him, this is Lindir and he's a musician and can play like every instrument on middle earth. Oh and he only has that one pair of jeans, so cleaning day is hard with him. He gets his T-shirts made by Elrohir and the have weird things on them."

Everyone looked round to Lindir and sure enough, today his t-shirt said 'Mary Poppins is on crack'

"Once he even nearly got kicked out of school for having a rude one."

"What did it say!" Orophin asked, deciding he liked this elf's fashion choices.

"Fu…"

"Haldir!" Rumil cut in

"Fine. Rumil can leave now because he knows them already and he's being grumpy."

Rumil just grumbled and left.

"Anyway, the twins over there are…"

"The sons of Elrond?"

"Yup, Elladan and Elrohir. You can tell the difference because Elrohir dresses well and Elladan dresses…" He paused trying to find a nice way to put what he wanted to say.

"Like an old man?" Elrohir put in, gaining a whack from his twin and a laugh from Haldir's younger brother.

"Exactly. Elladan's really smart and does things like Maths and Law and Elrohir does like fashion and advertising…I think"

"Yup, and psychology."

"The blonde one's Legolas."

"Well, yeah, everyone knows who he is."

"Yes well I hate to brag but…"

"Then don't" Mel laughed

"And the one in black is Mel."

"We've met." Orophin said

"Yeah, about that" Mel started, "ummm…sorry, didn't mean to scare you; I just…don't look good in the mornings."

"You can say that again," Legolas laughed, "You look like the living dead…well, more than usual."

"Oh very funny."

"It's true."

"Anyway," Haldir spoke again, "I thought we could have like, a relaxing game day today and you know, bond."

Everyone agreed to this, even Orophin although he was still a little weary of Melpomaen.

"Good, let the games begin."

_**Elladan – **I just knew it would be a complete disaster!_

_

* * *

_

_**Orophin: **The first game we played was amazing! I've never been aloud to play computer games before! It was called Pac Man. It was like this little ball thing chasing all these little wobbly jelly fish type things around a maze while eating circles…and sometimes fruit. It was **so** funny, It was prince Legolas' game and he was obviously in love with it, he was really good at it too. Him and Mel kept shouting at the screen and trying to distract each other by doing this like sitting on each others laps and biting each other at crucial moments, it was hilarious. Although Elladan looked as if he was getting a bit annoyed. Haldir's friends are really cool, even Mel, he dresses weird but he's really funny (especially with Legolas and Elrohir!) and I actually quite like the way he dresses. I had better not tell Rumil that. I haven't had proper fun at home for ages. Rumil sucks!_

_**Legolas: **PAC MAN IS THE BEST GAME EVER! Even when you do have a Mel on your lap. Then again I can't talk I kept biting him. He didn't have to push me off of the sofa though. Oh well, I still won._

_**Mel: **I have a huge bite mark on my shoulder!_

* * *

_**Haldir: **It's always me!Every time! It's always me who makes the tower fall down! Stupid Elrohir, why does his favorite game have to be Jenga anyway, why can't it be something safe? I don't know how many times I've been hit in the head by stupid flying Jenga blocks…It's a silly game anyway. _

_**Elrohir: **I love Jenga! Part of the reason I love it so much is due to Haldir, he has the worst Jenga luck ever, no matter how hard he tries, it's always him that makes the tower fall and the blocks always seem to make their way over to him, I don't think many of the games lasted past three minutes._

_**Orophin: **My brothers an idiot._

* * *

_**Mel: **Scrabble has got to be the most tedious game on middle earth and Elladan wins the prize for the most competitive. He sat their clutching the dictionary and yelling at us because after about ten minutes we all got bored and started to make words up and pay rude word scrabble. I put down flubadub. Elladan stormed out of the room._

_**Elladan: **Stupid Melpomaen and his stupid fake words._

* * *

_**Orophin: **OKAY! MELPOMAEN IS OFFICIALLTY MY NEW BEST FRIEND! The older elves started to teach me how to play poker and Rumil came in and said they weren't teaching me to gamble so Mel stood up and had a go at him for being a boring old bastard and asked why he wanted to grow up so much when really he was barely that much older than them and that he was just a bitter university drop out. Rumil went bright red and if he was a cartoon I bet steam would have come out of his ears! He shouted at Mel and used some language I had better not write down (though he's forever telling me not to use it – hypocrite). So they decided to have a gambling day in the garden tomorrow and Rumil said that I'm dead if I join in and Mel gave him the finger and said that if I wanted to play he sure as hell won't stop me and the others agreed. I love him!_

_**Mel: **I may be on Orophin's good side finally, had a bit of a go at his brother and he seemed to like that so, Yay._

_**Rumil: **I hate Haldir's friends! Especially that sick Goth one, he had no right to speak to me like that, I had better keep an eye on him. I don't want Orophin getting any ideas. I already have Haldir to put up with I can't be assed to put up with another irritating brother._

* * *

_**Elladan: **I may have stormed off a bit during pictionary. It wasn't my fault, I kept losing! And people kept thinking my drawing was of sheep. IT WAS A CAT!_

_**Lindir: **Hahahahahahah!I have got to be THE worst drawer on the face of the planet! I don't know why Elladan got so worked up, he was better than me. I didn't get one point! Hahaha, I'm such an idiot! Although at least I provided some light entertainment._

_**Legolas:** Orophin is really good at art; I don't know why his brother is pressuring him into doing so well at all the academic things, with some practice he could easily get into an arts college._

_**Elrohir:** Lindir is such a twit and my brother is SUCH a bad loser! Luckily I managed to coax him into coming back and calming down for the next game._

_**Orophin: **Legolas and Mel are like the best artists in the world! Elrohir's really good at drawing cartoons and…I WON!_

* * *

_**Elladan: **Monopoly went on for FOUR HOURS! It's one of the longest and most irritating games ever made! No one seemed to be getting anywhere, so in the end I decided to flip the board off of the table and everyone cheered me for being rebellious. How that works I don't know._

_**Orophin: **Today has been SO fun!_

* * *

Later that night Orophin had just got out of the shower when he heard guitar music coming from the spare room. 

'Which one plays the guitar' he thought, before hearing a tambourine in the background. 'Stupid Haldir,' Orophin smiled.

H walked up to the door and gave it a knock

"Come in"

Inside the room, Elrohir and Legolas had their guitars out, Mel was holding a pair of drum sticks and Haldir his tambourine. Lindir and Elladan were in the corner chatting.

"Wow! You can play the guitar!"

"Really how did you guess?" Legolas laughed sarcastically.

"Oh shut up, that is so cool! I've always wanted to learn. I can play Piano and Violin but Rumil won't let me have a guitar."

"Well we could probably teach you sometime." Elrohir said.

"Yeah we have like another few weeks before we have to leave, why not pass on the knowledge. You can have my old one." Legolas passed Haldir's brother a black and white electric guitar.

"Wow!" Orophin looked at the instrument mesmerized before throwing his arms around Legolas, "Thank you SO much!"

"No problem."

"Yeah, he's got like six." Mel laughed, "Rich bastard"

"Yeah well…shut up."

Everyone laughed

"OROPHIN!" Rumil's voice was heard from downstairs.

"Oh Valar, I had better go to bed. Thanks though, can I gamble with you tomorrow, Rumil's going out so he won't know."

The six all agreed to this and Orophin went to bed to the sound of Legolas and Elrohir's guitar music and actually looking forward to the day ahead of him.

**TBC**

**Next up: GAMBLING DAY and what the hell does Rumil listen too?**

**Please Reveiw**


	13. Day 4 Week 2

**University Log:**

**The end of high school and seven weeks off**

**AN: **Sorry about the awesome crappiness of this chapter but I've been inundated with maths and drama coursework and although this is what I would MUCH rather be doing the fact that my mocks are coming up and I'm probably on the way to failing at least half of my subjects means school keeps coming first at the mo. Thanks to everyone for their brilliant reviews! That's the most I've got in one go so YAY and DUN, DUN, DUN my scanners fixed so those who wanted the pics will be getting them very soon and Manwathiel, you said you wanted them but you didn't leave your e-mail so I may have a few probs there lol -

**Chapter 2.4 (aka, day 4, week 2)**

_**Elladan:** I don't think anyone would actually believe me if I told them about my day. Now don't get me wrong my friends can do some pretty weird stuff but who would have thought Mel to be that deluded and who would have believed how well Orophin fit in with him and then there's my brother…wow…just…wow._

"He's gone!" Orophin shouted triumphantly as his brother walked out of the gate.

"Then let the games begin!" Mel said pulling a pack of cards out of his back pocket and motioning for everyone to sit around the table.

"Where's Elrohir?" Legolas asked

"Well you're the one who shares a room with him." Elladan said

"So? You're his brother." Haldir answered in Legolas' defense

"How does that make a difference?"

"Duh, your psychic connection." Haldir said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Elladan said sarcastically.

Lindir gasped, "Was Elladan just sarcastic."

"Valar, I think he was. Well done." Legolas clapped

"Oh don't be so condescending, is his car outside?"

Orophin jumped up to take a look but soon realized that he didn't know what car Elrohir owned, "umm…"

"It's dark green."

"Oh, then no."

"Right then, Elrohir seems to have disappeared off of the face of the planet so let us play cards." Mel said, "What shall we play, poker?"

"Nah, that pisses me off. How about Rummy." Lindir suggested

"No way, could you _get _a more boring game"

"Well then Haldir, maybe you could suggest one."

"Oh! 52 pick up!"

"No!"

"Fine, Orophin?"

"The only card game I know how to play is pontoon and let's face it, that game's worse than 52 pick up."

"Nothing is worse than 52 pick up" Elladan said

"So what shall we play then?"

"Dunno."

_**Elladan: **I have got to have some of the most indecisive friends on the face of middle earth_

* * *

"Have you made your decision Mr. Elrohir?"

"I think so. I'll have that one please."

"Sir…are you sure, it's almost unheard of for elves to have those…I mean…"

"I've made my decision."

"Okay sir."

* * *

"Trumps?"

"Nah."

"Blackjack?"

"Oh it's always a disaster playing that with Lindir."

"Hey."

"Well it is!"

"So, you could be a bit more tactful."

"Eh, tactful is boring." Mel laughed.

* * *

_**Elrohir: **I can't actually believe I'm doing this!_

* * *

"I know! Snap!"

"NO HALDIR!"

* * *

_**Elrohir: **I mean… I'm not normally this impulsive. I just hope it turns out okay._

* * *

"I'm bored!" Haldir whined

"Me too! And we've run out of card games!"

"I don't know, maybe we could make one up?" Orophin suggested before jumping as Mel shouted right in his ear.

"Genius!" Mel stood up, "okay everyone out, Orophin and I will come up with a great and fantastically brand new card game and you can come back in about an hour and we'll teach you."

"Yeah!" Orophin chimed in.

_**Orophin: **I'm really beginning to like Mel!_

"Fine, come of Lindir, I wana try and find Rumil's CD collection."

_**Haldir: **ha, they'll have a job._

* * *

"Finished…my Lord, you can open your eyes now."

_**Elrohir: **Oh Valar_

* * *

"WE'RE READY!" Mel shouted and soon the group we're back around the table in the front room and facing a hysterical Mel and Orophin.

"Umm, before we start, I was just wondering. How come we can't find any of Rumil's CD's?"

"Yeah and how come we haven't heard him listening to any music since we got here?"

"Oh, my brother hardly listens to music, and when he does it's on a personal CD player."

"Well that's not right."

"Yeah, it's just not cricket! Add it to the book Lindir! And I'm officially making it my goal to find out what your boring brother listens to."

"I may have to join you with that." Mel said, but first and with that Orophin chimed in and they announced the name of their game in complete unison,

"Mel and 'Phin's wicked cool, discombobulating and nonsensical super dooper card extravaganza!" The two then proceeded to burst into fits of laughter.

When they managed to compose themselves Mel described the rules to one of the most confusing and pointless games ever invented by…well, anyone.

"3's are best. Everyone has 8 cards. They close their eyes and put one card down then spin around three times and puck up one of the cards that was put down. If you pick up the same card as you've put down you have to forfeit three cards and if you can't remember, you have to run around the circle three times shouting the name of the game.

After three rounds everyone picks up a card and puts it down before moving two seats to the left.

You then separate your red and black cards; you put your red cards on your right and the black cards behind you, everyone then takes their black cards gives them to the person on their right who then picks two that they want and gives them back. After this everyone counts up the total of their red card and the one with the lowest total has to take their second highest card's number away from 15 and if they are still the lowest they are out – they may also choose to assist one player. You all pick up one card then put one down; you pick up one, put it down, pick up one and LEAVE it down on the table. Is everyone alright so far?"

"Ummm…"

"Well…"

"I guess…"

"Err, yes?"

"Good, 'phin"

Orophin began where Mel left off, "Right, you then play another two rounds BUT this time you play under the table and if you're not sitting at a table, you have to find one. You then all turn outwards and pick a card at random, if you have an ace, a king, a 5 or a 9 of spades you must swap cards with anyone who has a 2, a 6, a queen or a jack of hearts and if no one has these cards or if anyone can't swap you throw the jokers into the air and the two who catch them get to chose one person each who is out – you skip this if there are then less than four people playing.

You get up from underneath the table and move across one space, picking up the card that was left there, total up all your cards add it to 57 take away 7.9 and add 1,000,000. The person with the lowest number must pick a card and if adding this card gives higher than 1,000,022 the loser wins and the winner loses."

"The end" They both said, to the blank stares of those around them.

_**Elladan: **The sheer intellect of the conversation that followed was utterly astounding beyond belief (oh hey look, I'm being sarcastic again) and went something like this -_

_Haldir: I think I'm losing the will to live_

_Legolas: Really, I thought you had already lost that_

_Haldir: Oh yeah, I lost the will to live on July the sixteenth 1986_

_Lindir: awwwww that was a good year_

_Legolas: Yeah, except for when Haldir lost the will to live. Now I lost the will to live during the great storm of '54_

_Me: Do you guys even know what you talking about?_

_Haldir, Legolas, Lindir: Nope_

_Me: Good, nothings changed then_

_After that we decided to make a pact not to play card games ever again and the others all thought about getting completely drunk which I warned them would not be a good idea with Rumil due back any minute. Then my brother walked in._

"OH.MY.GODS!" are the only words that would have been heard by anyone passing by Haldir, Rumil and Orophin's home that evening…along with a few "OH.YOUR.GODS!" from Melpomaen.

"Elrohir, what have you done?"

Elrohir just grinned stupidly and answered matter of factly, "My hair is short."

**TBC**

Don't worry peeps, when I say short I mean in a very shoulder length cool, mussed up kinda way. It's all good. And Kudos to Hannah and Holly for helping me with the invention of 'Mel and 'Phin's wicked cool, discombobulating and nonsensical super dooper card extravaganza!' I don't even know if it works, we're yet to attempt playing it but I'll let you know how it turns out.

**Shameless Promotion section: **I'm think of writing a series of one shots to go with 'Uni-Log' showing important times earlier in the six friends' lives, when they first met, first girlfriends etc… so if anyone has any ideas they'd be more than welcome.

**Next up: **HIPPY PARTY!

Reviews would be nice. See you soon…probably.


	14. Day 5 Week 2

**University Log: **

**The end of high school and Seven weeks off**

Me again, THANKS FOR REVEIWS, I love you guys! I'm planning on trying to write around three chapters today cos over the next few weeks I'm gona be examing it up and will probably barely have time to breathe but I will try and keep this updated. We played the card game! It actually worked too! Best game ever! Anyway, I'm over half way into week two WOOHOO!

Most of this chapter is told in Orophin's point of view and dun, dun, dun, it has seriousness in it. Mainly cos non stop stupidity doesn't give much depth to a character. Some of the details in thins are probably wrong but hey it's fiction who cares.

**Chapter 2.5 (aka, day 5, week 2)**

**_Orophin-_**

_I've never been irresponsible in my life. Having a brother like Rumil has always ensured that, and more often than not I found myself envying my other brother for his freedom. Haldir never seemed to stay in one place for too long and I always wished that my life could be like that, I always imagined it would be amazing, going against everything Rumil tells me and doing what I wan for a change. Last night I did that. Last night I learned what it was like to be Haldir._

_Rumil told us that, that afternoon he was going to be out until really late and as soon as he walked out the room Haldir and his friends (minus Elladan) were planning a huge party with all of Haldir's 'Hippy dudes'.._

_The party turned out great, we held it in the garden and they made a unanimous decision that I was allowed to attend. Loads of people turned up and there was loads of loud music, and more importantly alcohol, which (also by unanimous decision) I was to have plenty of. I didn't really have a huge amount 'cos I guess what Rumil keeps saying about it making you sick worried me. Stupid brother. _

_Anyway, I knew a couple of the elves cos they went to my school but when they got a bit too drunk and started…touching me I decided to go and find the others and the fact that said others happened to be older and that a couple of them were trained in marshal arts never crossed my mind…much._

_I had mixed luck with them though. I found Elladan in the front room refusing to have any part in what he called the 'defiling of our hosts private property', I attempted to get through to him in my rather tipsy state that I also lived there and I was happy to have a party but he said that any drunk kid would be happy to mix with the bigger boys which I found rather offensive, so I said something about his reminding me of my brother and stormed off._

_Legolas was pissed out his head and gambling with some hippies around our garden table and he invited me to play but I ended up being sent away with the price because we both kept winning their money so he decided he would help me find the others._

_We found a pretty much paralytic Lindir, or rather Lindir found us and we had a rather interesting conversation that went something like, _

_Lindir: Clothes, I need clothes!_

_Me: You're wearing clothes_

_Lindir: I am? How did that happen?_

_Me: What?_

_Legolas: I'm so confused_

_He then proceeded to fall unconscious to the floor and Legolas threw his head back and let out such a drunken sounding laugh that we were both in hysterics for like half an hour…umm…we just kind of left Lindir to wake up on his own._

_A bit later I was engrossed in some sort of conversation about cheese with Legolas when Elrohir came dancing past with a female hippy on each arm, looking rather uncomfortable. Legolas decided it would be funny to stick his foot and trip Elrohir up and when he got up off of the floor the poor elf said something that sounded suspiciously like "too bad that didn't kill me." He was soon pulled off by the girls again but Legolas managed to tug one of them off a thankful looking twin before latching himself onto Elrohir's arm and bitch slapping the other girl. The two then spent the rest of the evening slow dancing extremely badly to extremely bad, fast music._

_Haldir I found in the corner with a couple of others, smoking. But I knew for a fact that he didn't smoke. The stuff turned out to be marijuana. I probably shouldn't have taken it when he offered to me but hey, you can't turn back time._

_I don't remember much after that. I remember not really being able to tell where I was going. Everything got really loud and colorful and I found it hard to concentrate on anything anyone was saying to me. It was as if I was floating, but I couldn't handle it for too long and everyone's faces started looking distorted. The last thing I remembered was stumbling into a form dressed in black._

"Orophin! OROPHIN!" Mel shouted as the smaller elf started to fall as he passed out. He had alcohol on his breath and his pupils were severely dilated and the elf knew immediately what the little one had done.

Suddenly he heard someone shout "Rumil's home!" and panicked. Rumil would go absolutely mad if he found his younger bother passed out from drugs. Everyone was scrambling about trying to get out through the back gate so Mel picked up his charge and hid behind the door that went from the house to the garden, Rumil opened the door, luckily not noticing who was behind it and Mel managed to carry Orophin through to his room while Rumil was screaming at random elves. He heard him yell at Haldir, Legolas and Elrohir (the only relatively upright elves left) to tidy EVERYTHING up before entering the house, probably to check on his younger brother. He put the still unconscious elf in his bed and dived underneath it just as the door opened.

_**Mel: **I'm a genius really_

* * *

Later on, after most of the elves were in bed, Haldir found Mel in Orophin's room holding a cold cloth to his forehead.

"You gave your little brother marijuana!" Mel was extremely pissed of and was getting more so at Haldir's apparent lack of caring.

He laughed, "Oh come on, the kids got to learn sometime."

"He's barely sixteen!"

"Yeah well, so what? You're not one to talk; you were drinking by the age of twelve, just cos you had a 'fucked up' family life."

This pushed Mel over the edge, "You have no idea about my family life! So don't lecture me! It's not my fault my parents hate me Haldir!"

"Yeah well at least yours are alive!"

"But when yours were alive they loved you all the same! And you have him Haldir" Mel pointed to the elf lying in the bed, "And Rumil, I don't! And if I did I would respect them, take care of them, and not get my younger bother high!"

"Piss off Mel! I can look after my own family! I don't need some drunken Goth telling me what to do! The way your reacting one would think you like my brother as more than just 'the brother you don't have'.

"Don't you dare…" But Haldir was already out the door and Orophin was starting to stir.

_**Mel: **I hate having arguments with my friends! Thing is all friends argue and so do we but I've never argue like that with anyone. Especially Haldir. It's never a good idea to bring family into arguments and that proves it._

Orophin whined and Mel sat beside him stroking a couple of strands of his hair off of his sticky forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"mmnghmph"

"Oh great answer"

Orophin smiled, "Not too bad, I feel a bit sick and my head hurts. Sorry I ran into you."

"Don't worry, it's probably a good thing you did, not a minute afterwards Rumil got home."

"Oh god, does he know..."

"Nah, I managed to smuggle you I here. He thought you were sleeping."

"What about the others."

"They had to tidy the garden up. Most of them are in bed now though, it'll be hangovers all round tomorrow I think."

"Aren't you drunk too?" The young elf yawned.

"I hold my drink well. Guess that's what happens when you've been drinking since twelve, but that another story. Get some sleep. I'll be here if you need anything." Orophin's eyes were already beginning to glaze over

"Thanks Mel." He all but whispered

"No problem."

_**Orophin: **Yup, last night I learned what it was like to be Haldir, he not only has the freedom to get drunk and get high (something I never plan on doing again) but he's got the most amazing friends. Especially Mel. I can't believe I was ever scared of him._

_So yes, I got high and yes I felt like crap afterwards but I wouldn't have it any other way. I absolutely LOVED IT! _

**TBC**

**Reviews are nice**

**Coming up: The grand tour of Lorien. **


	15. Day 6 Week 2

**University Log: **

**The end of high school and Seven weeks off**

AN: And I return after…seven months of nothing. When technically I shouldn't even be returning now. I'm completely swamped, my first GCSE exam is in around three weeks and my art prep is about eight pages long, if that. But I was doing my drama coursework (which was actually due before Easter) and I came on here found this story and thought, 'hey there's something I haven't done for seven months' so here I am. If it's crappy I apologise just remember I haven't written for months and there's every chance school has turned me boring.

As always, reviews make my day (and trust me when a persons day revolves around maths and science revision they really do make you feel good.) and so is constructive criticism. Flamers on the other hand are just mean people who have nothing better to do and will go and burn in hell.

**Chapter 2.6 (aka, day 6, week 2)**

"Over there is the place I broke my arm for the very first time and over there is a really big tree"

"Yes and standing right in front of us," Elrohir pointed at Haldir, "Is the worst tour guide on the PLANET"

"Yeah come on Hal, I swear I've seen this tree six times already. Do you even know where we are?"

"umm…" Haldir looked around, "…of course I do" he said quickly, "Now Lindir, you haven't seen the same tree six times, you just think you have, you see all the trees in Lorien are…"

"…Mellorn's, we know!"

"Shut up Mel!"

"NO! Your boring Haldir!"

"Yeah, well at least your not locked in a room because your parents hate you!"

"Get screwed!"

"Oh my word! What is going on with you two! You haven't stopped arguing all day and I've had enough!" Legolas shouted while the other three groaned.

_**Legolas: **Honestly, all day! Every little thing the other did caused an argument! It was just pissing us all off!_

"Maybe that's cause Haldir's a twat!"

"Or maybe it's because you're a cocky arse who thinks he's smarter than everyone else."

"Or maybe it's because-"

_**Legolas: **I decided, if we were going to have any fun today I had to take it into my own hands._

"-That's it!" Legolas grabbed the two arguing elves and started to drag the away from the others.

"Where are you going." Elrohir asked

"You three stay here, I'm going to make these two stop arguing."

"But what if you can't find us when your done?"

"I'm a woodland elf I can find anything in a wood" Legolas grinned

_**Legolas**: So I dragged the two off into the forest sat them down either side of me and sorted them out. All in all it took…urgh, it took ages! Every time I thought we were getting somewhere were back at square one, I eventually managed to pick up what the argument was about but still, urgh, what a waste of my life. It was getting dark by the time I had forced them to make up._

* * *

"It's starting to get dark." Elrohir stated out of the blue, the three had been sitting in companionable silence for what seemed like hours after running out of stuff to talk about.

"Yeah, so?" Elladan asked

"I don't really…like the dark."

"Yeah well it's not dark yet is it so there's no need to worry." Lindir told him, lying back. Elrohir just sat there looking nervous.

* * *

"Okay, I'm sorry I had a go at you for telling me not to give my brother pot, your right it was stupid."

"And I'm sorry I tried to tell you how to look after your brother."

"Oh and I'm sorry for bringing up your family and how they hate you and stuff."

"And I'm sorry I swore at you."

"And I'm sorry I-"

"Okay! Your both sorry, I think we get the picture, now give each other a hug and lets forget this EVER happened."

Legolas stood up from his position on the floor and stretched his legs, "Well that took a hell of a long time. Which way is it back to the others Hal."

"What do you mean? You're the one who said your wood elf senses would lead us back to them." Mel said

"I just said that so I could get you two to stop arguing!"

"You mean we're lost!"

"Haldir you're the one who lives here!"

Haldir gave a nervous laugh, "Oh right yeah…well then…this way." He walked off past a tree and the next thing Mel and Legolas heard was an almighty SPLOSH

"HALDIR!"

Thinking he was in trouble the two ran after their friend and ended up following Haldir in diving headfirst into a huge lake that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"wow, I didn't know there was a lake here."

"HALDIR!"

* * *

It was almost pitch black when Elladan spoke, he had just been looking through his bag.

"Hey, marshmallows, I forgot I put those in there."

"Too bad we don't have a fire." Lindir said

"That's it!" Elrohir jumped up and snapped two low branches off of a twig, I'll make a fire, that'll make the dark go away!" He started rubbing the branches together, "You two make a pile of sticks and stuff."

"Come on Elrohir, do you really think you have a chance of making fire with two branches, I mean honestly, it's almost impossible." Elladan scoffed.

"DO IT!"

"okay."

* * *

_**Legolas: **The funniest thing happened when we were trying to find the others - and when you've just been in a lake and are soked to the bone, funny is never bad - Haldir, Mel and me were just walking along when suddenly Mel was pulling us into a bush…of course that just meant that by the end of it we were both wet and covered in leaves too._

"Ouch, Mel what the hell."

"Out there…there's a…I saw a…."

_**Legolas: **Turns out Mel is scarred of rabbits_

"We never speak of this again." Mel said when the rabbit had left. Legolas just burst into laughter while Haldir looked slightly confused.

_**Mel: **I don't know why they found it so funny. It's a real fear!_

_**Haldir:** I really don't get what happened there, it was like Mel was scared of rabbits or something._

* * *

"Ha! Look, I've done it! I've made fire! I knew I could do it!" Elrohir looked smug.

"El' your on fire!"

"What?"

"Your arm! It's on fire!"

"Oh yeah, so it is. Cool…I mean OH MY GOD!"

* * *

"Hey guys do you see that!"

"Hal, it's just smoke."

"Yeah but in the fairytales the lost, hungry travelers always followed the smoke and eventually they always found their way home." He grinned and started off towards the smoke.

"What kind of crappy fairytales did you read?"

* * *

"Hey your back!" Lindir grinned as three extremely wet, leafy elves came stumbling through the trees, but stopped smiling at the look on their faces, "What the hell happened!"

Legolas sat down beside Elrohir, "Oh you know fell into some into some lakes, got thrown into some bushes, the normal…and may I ask what happened to you?" The blond prince asked Elrohir while said elf tried to rap some of his friends lake-wet hair around his burnt arm.

"Set himself on fire" Elladan told them showing them the sticks and the packet of marshmallows.

"Oh, here" Mel grabbed a lighter out of his pocket and lit the branches. Elrohir just burst into hysterical laughter which kind of turned into hysterical sobs into Legolas' shoulder while the other two glared at the goth.

Mel feeling slightly uncomfortable under his friends glares just opened up the bag of marshmallows, putting one of a stick. "Marshmallow anyone?"

_**Mel: **I thought they were actually gonna kill me!_

_**Elrohir: **Stupid Mel. _

* * *

"Come on, I'm tired , lets go back." Elladan stood up, the six of them had completely demolished the marshmallows and had been sitting chatting,"Which way Hal."

"Umm…well-"

"-Oh god, I forgot, we're still lost aren't we!"

"Well not lost exactly…more…um…misguided."

"BY YOU!"

"So it's dark and we don't know where we are!" Lindir said.

"Oh, but I'm scared of the dark!" Elrohir started to panic, clinging onto Legolas' arm

"Oh God"

"What are we gona do!"

"Seriously guys we're stuck down a hole"

"Haldir, we're not stuck down a hole!"

"I know but it seemed like the thing to say"

"Dear gods, someone save us!"

"Elrohir your hurting me."

_**Haldir**: I really don't know why they were so angry when we got home I mean everything was fine in the end, Orophin turned up and saved the day…course it turned out we were only a few meters away from the house and Orophin had herd us yelling but that's not my fault. How was I supposed to know where we were, I failed Geography! And it's not like it was a really bad day…aside from the huge argument with Mel…and falling in the lake…and Elrohir setting himself on fire. Oh well, there's just no pleasing some people._

_**TBC**_

_**Please Review**_

_**Coming up: The beach**_


End file.
